This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Cooling systems have applicability in a number of different applications where fluid is to be cooled. They are used in cooling gas, such as air, and liquids, such as water. Two common examples are building HVAC (heating, ventilation, air conditioning) systems that are used for “comfort cooling,” that is, to cool spaces where people are present such as offices, and data center climate control systems.
A data center is a room containing a collection of electronic equipment, such as computer servers. Data centers and the equipment contained therein typically have optimal environmental operating conditions, temperature and humidity in particular. Cooling systems used for data centers typically include climate control systems, usually implemented as part the control for the cooling system, to maintain the proper temperature and humidity in the data center.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a typical data center 100 having a climate control system 102 (also known as a cooling system). Data center 100 illustratively utilizes the “hot” and “cold” aisle approach where equipment racks 104 are arranged to create hot aisles 106 and cold aisles 108. Data center 100 is also illustratively a raised floor data center having a raised floor 110 above a sub-floor 112. The space between raised floor 110 and sub-floor 112 provides a supply air plenum 114 for conditioned supply air (sometimes referred to as “cold” air) flowing from computer room air conditioners (“CRACs”) 116 of climate control system 102 up through raised floor 110 into data center 100. The conditioned supply air then flows into the fronts of equipment racks 104, through the equipment (not shown) mounted in the equipment racks where it cools the equipment, and the hot air is then exhausted out through the backs of equipment racks 104, or the tops of racks 104. In variations, the conditioned supply air flows into bottoms of the racks and is exhausted out of the backs of the racks 104 or the tops of the racks 104.
It should be understood that data center 100 may not have a raised floor 110 nor plenum 114. In this case, the CRAC's 116 would draw in through an air inlet (not shown) heated air from the data center, cool it, and exhaust it from an air outlet 117 shown in phantom in FIG. 1 back into the data center. The CRACS 116 may, for example, be arranged in the rows of the electronic equipment, may be disposed with their cool air supply facing respective cold aisles, or be disposed along walls of the data center.
In the example data center 100 shown in FIG. 1, data center 100 has a dropped ceiling 118 where the space between dropped ceiling 118 and ceiling 120 provides a hot air plenum 122 into which the hot air exhausted from equipment racks 104 is drawn and through which the hot air flows back to CRACs 116. A return air plenum (not shown) for each CRAC 116 couples that CRAC 116 to plenum 122.
CRACs 116 may be chilled water CRACs or direct expansion (DX) CRACs. CRACs 116 are coupled to a heat rejection device 124 that provides cooled liquid to CRACs 116. Heat rejection device 124 is a device that transfers heat from the return fluid from CRACs 116 to a cooler medium, such as outside ambient air. Heat rejection device 124 may include air or liquid cooled heat exchangers. Heat rejection device 124 may also be a refrigeration condenser system, in which case a refrigerant is provided to CRACs 116 and CRACs 116 may be phase change refrigerant air conditioning systems having refrigerant compressors, such as a DX system. Each CRAC 116 may include a control module 125 that controls the CRAC 116.
In an aspect, CRAC 116 includes a variable capacity compressor and may for example include a variable capacity compressor for each DX cooling circuit of CRAC 116. It should be understood that CRAC 116 may, as is often the case, have multiple DX cooling circuits. In an aspect, CRAC 116 includes a capacity modulated type of compressor or a 4-step semi-hermetic compressor, such as those available from Emerson Climate Technologies, Liebert Corporation or the Carlyle division of United Technologies. CRAC 116 may also include one or more air moving units 119, such as fans or blowers. The air moving units 119 may be provided in CRACs 116 or may additionally or alternatively be provided in supply air plenum 114 as shown in phantom at 121. Air moving units 119, 121 may illustratively have variable speed drives.
A typical CRAC 200 having a typical DX cooling circuit is shown in FIG. 2. CRAC 200 has a cabinet 202 in which an evaporator 204 is disposed. Evaporator 204 may be a V-coil assembly. An air moving unit 206, such as a fan or squirrel cage blower, is also disposed in cabinet 202 and situated to draw air through evaporator 204 from an inlet (not shown) of cabinet 202, where it is cooled by evaporator 204, and direct the cooled air out of plenum 208. Evaporator 204, a compressor 210, a condenser 212 and an expansion valve 214 are coupled together in known fashion in a DX refrigeration circuit. A phase change refrigerant is circulated by compressor 210 through condenser 212, expansion valve 214, evaporator 204 and back to compressor 210. Condenser 212 may be any of a variety of types of condensers conventionally used in cooling systems, such as an air cooled condenser, a water cooled condenser, or glycol cooled condenser. It should be understood that condenser 212 is often not part of the CRAC but is located elsewhere, such as outside the building in which the CRAC is located. Compressor 210 may be any of a variety of types of compressors conventionally used in DX refrigeration systems, such as a scroll compressor. When evaporator 204 is a V-coil or A-coil assembly, it typically has a cooling slab (or slabs) on each leg of the V or A, as applicable. Each cooling slab may, for example, be in a separate cooling circuit with each cooling circuit having a separate compressor. Alternatively, the fluid circuits in each slab such as where there are two slabs and two compressor circuits, can be intermingled among the two compressor circuits.
Evaporator 204 is typically a fin-and-tube assembly and is used to both cool and dehumidify the air passing through them. Typically, CRAC's such as CRAC 200 are designed so that the sensible heat ratio (“SHR”) is typically between 0.85 and 0.95.
A system known as the GLYCOOL free-cooling system is available from Liebert Corporation of Columbus, Ohio. In this system, a second cooling coil assembly, known as a “free cooling coil,” is added to a CRAC having a normal glycol system. This second coil assembly is added in the air stream ahead of the first cooling coil assembly. During colder months, the glycol solution returning from the outdoor drycooler is routed to the second cooling coil assembly and becomes the primary source of cooling to the data center. At ambient temperatures below 35 deg. F., the cooling capacity of the second cooling coil assembly is sufficient to handle the total cooling needs of the data center and substantially reduces energy costs since the compressor of the CRAC need not be run. The second or free cooling coil assembly does not provide 100% sensible cooling and has an airside pressure drop similar to the evaporator (which is the first cooling coil assembly).
Efficiency of cooling systems has taken on increased importance. According to the U.S. Department of Energy, cooling and power conversion systems for data centers consume at least half the power used in a typical data center. In other words, less than half the power is consumed by the servers in the data center. This has led to increased focus on energy efficiency in data center cooling systems.